warriorsthe_clans_of_hawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Soda
Soda is a pretty chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes. She wears a brown collar. Personality Soda is what most wild cats think of when they think of kittypets - she loves her housefolk with all of her heart, and she's never one to pass up an opportunity to receive attention from them. She's extraordinarily playful, constantly wrestling with her friends or housefolk or playing any other game with them, and when others don't want to play with her she rushes around the house or neighborhood like an erratic ball of energy, coated in fluff. If her heart's pumping and adrenaline's racing, then it's for sure that she's happy and content - though, at times, this can lead her to being more than a little reckless. She considers all the cats who live around her her friends, even if they don't like her back, and seeing them is all that she needs to brighten her day. She also loves seeing strangers, as she likes to think that they all have amazing stories to share, and she'd love to be able to spend time with them if they'd let her. She doesn't have that much of an attention span, and she's likely to forget what she's talking about mid-sentence. When there are birds or squirrels or any other kind of prey outside of her window, however, she's liable to sit and watch them for hours, daydreaming about catching them and presenting them to her housefolk for a reward. Naps are one of her most common activities, as she spends so much time running around and playing that she tuckers herself out quickly, and she enjoys to curl up ontop of her owners or in a warm patch of sunlight. She sometimes feels weird about her lack of claws - unlike most cats, she had all four of her paws declawed - as she constantly sees cats scratching at things or climbing trees, and not being able to do that feels strange to her. She doesn't mind it too much, though - there are plenty of other fun things around for her to do, and even if she can't use her claws to help she can jump pretty high. She enjoys going out in just about any kind of weather, but she does prefer specific kinds of days - sunny or cloudy days are her favorites, but she'll put up with rain or snow or just about everything else. She tends to think of everything as a game, which can be annoying to some more serious cats that she's close to. As she's a bit dense, it can be hard for her to understand why another cat would be mad or annoyed with her, and she often has to be sat down and told why. She also has a tendency to try and jump in and help when she's not needed, but if a cat tells her to leave or another cat steps in and says "hey, maybe not" then she'll listen to them. History Soda was born alongside her sister, Cream. She was declawed recently, as well as separated from both her sister and her mother about a moon ago - but she still lives nearby both of them.